villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Milo Jeeder
Milo Jeeder is the titular main antagonist of the horror slasher film Milo, directed in 1998 by Pascal Franchot. He was portrayed by Asher Metchik. History Milo is a monstrous and evil child, born as a result of a horrid experiment conducted by Dr. Matthew Jeeder, an abortion doctor of an unspecified American citizen. He is an aborted fetus that Dr. Jeeder has grown in a special incubator and he is the son of a woman who died after the operation, under mysterious circumstances (it is not known if the woman was Dr. Jeeder's wife or she was just his patient). This experiment is not described during the film, but has had terrible side effects that occurred during Milo's growth: a natural predisposition to cruelty and violence, a tendency to isolation, a strength greater than those of a normal child and an unexplained growth block, which makes Milo perpetually look like a 10-year-old child. Normally Milo wears a yellow raincoat and goes around on a bicycle with playing cards stuck between the spokes of the wheels and which, rubbing against the moving wheels, produce a characteristic crackling noise. At the beginning of the film Milo invites a group of his girls the same age - Claire, Ruth, Abigail, Marian and May - to visit his father's studio, showing them the jars in which the doctor keeps the fetuses he has aborted. Among these jars there is an empty one (his), which Claire notes with some curiosity. Later Milo closes with May in the operating room pretending to want to play the doctor with her and, after telling her that "something is wrong" kills her with a scalpel. When Claire and her friends, horrified, see the child's blood flowing from under the door, Milo suddenly opens the door and attacks Claire, making a scar on her chest. Miraculously saved, Claire remains extremely traumatized by this event. Following the murder committed by the "son", Dr. Jeeder decides to keep the creature under lock and apparently stages his death by drowning (even in this case it is not explained how he did it), certifying the death. His career suffered a terrible blow after this tragedy but, despite this, he believed Milo's words, when the latter was pushed to commit murder by teasing and marginalization suffered by girls and his other peers. Sixteen years after these events, Claire, now an adult, moved elsewhere and became a high school teacher, decides to return to her hometown for Ruth's wedding, which also became a teacher like her. However, back at the town, a bitter surprise awaits her: the death of Ruth, due to an accident caused by Milo, managed to escape the confinement to which her father had subjected him. Determined to take revenge on Claire and her friends, Milo begins to be seen by Claire and to instigate against her little Evan (a pupil of Ruth's class, to which Claire was assigned as a substitute), forcing him to ride on his bicycle with I wear a yellow raincoat, forcing him and his companions to play pranks on the girl or making him deliver tickets with phrases like "Claire + Milo = Love". One evening, after Claire, frightened, went to confide in Abigail (telling her of her fears and not being believed), Milo bursts into Abigail's house, repeatedly wounding her with a scalpel and kidnapping her, taking her to the cellar of her father's house , where he then kills her. More and more terrified, Claire asks Marian for help - which, of course, does not believe absolutely that Milo can still be alive - and they both go to Dr. Jeeder's home to find out the truth but the man, annoyed by that visit, he reiterates that Milo is dead, shows them the fictitious tomb of his son and chases them both away. On the way back, Claire to Marian cross Milo and Marian, convinced that this is only a thug in the mood for jokes confronts him. Milo attacks her and takes her away in front of the impotent Claire, who decides to go to the police, not being obviously believed and even being suspected of the attacks carried out by Milo. Later Milo caused an accident involving the school bus, but fortunately the children all came out unscathed. Now convinced that Milo is a danger to everyone, Claire returns to school to call Dr. Jeeder and try to convince him to tell the truth about his son and to be able to stop him, but Milo turns off the power to the entire building and attacks Claire and the Kelso janitor, rushed to help her, seriously injuring the man, who is brought by Claire and Dr. Jeeder - meanwhile arrived at the school building - to the doctor's house (who refuses to take Kelso to the hospital). Here the doctor pretends to cure Kelso and covers his mouth with a piece of scotch, convinced that, due to his injuries, the man is destined to die. Meanwhile Claire finds the incubator where the doctor raised Milo, remembers the empty jar in the doctor's office and some documents related to the abortion of a woman she had found after being at Jeeder's home with Marian and begins to understand something, but at that moment Milo manifests again and attacks her, but is stopped by Jeeder, who puts him to sleep with an injection of tranquilizer. Here the doctor ends up revealing to Claire the truth about Milo's birth and accuses her and her friends of making him bad with their teasing and marginalizing him. Later Jeeder locks Claire in the attic of the house and, with a certain regret, prepares to give Milo an injection (it is not known whether to keep him still asleep or to kill him definitively) but Milo wakes up, removes the syringe from his hand and kills him violently, to then attack Claire again, put her to sleep with a syringe of tranquilizer and kill Kelso definitively, who, despite her wounds, tries again to defend the girl from the monster. Claire then wakes up in the basement of Jeeder's home, wearing a wedding dress. Here the girl finds a macabre collection of photos depicting her and her friends, symbols of the obsession Milo has with them and, horrified, he also discovers the bodies of Abigail and Marian. Here Milo, dressed in his turn with a wedding dress, sadly shows Claire a jar containing Marian's uterus, which he surgically removed from the girl, who he said was "guilty" of having refused him. Claire, angry, attacks Milo, who repeatedly wounds her with a scalpel and tries to prevent her from escaping from a window that communicates with the garden of the house, but she manages to retrieve a piece of sheet metal and with it pierces Milo with stomach, then flee the house. At the end of the film, a young janitor (presumably hired after Kelso's death), during his shift, finds "Milo was here" on a wall and hears a bicycle bell, followed by the noise produced by the cards playing cards rubbing on the wheel. It is not clear therefore if Milo died or managed to survive. Characterization Milo is an incredibly sadistic creature. His wickedness seems a cross between the most serious and dangerous malice shown by adults and the childish and casual one shown by children. It shows a morbid obsession for Claire and her friends, apparently childlike but actually much deeper and more perverse than they seem (as evidenced by the photos that cover the walls of her father's cellar or the extraction of the uterus from the corpse of Marian). Apparently, hatred and obsession with girls stem from the marginalization to which he was subjected. His madness and his thirst for blood will not spare even his "father", although he was the only person to have really taken care of him. Category:Horror Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Stalkers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Revived Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Tragic Category:Provoker